


Making Good

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Play, Dark Ageplay (Mentioned), Deep Throating, Diaper Leak, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Infantilism, M/M, Mommy play, Multi, Omoroshi, Oral Sex, Poly Relationship, Watersports, Wetting, baby talk, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin makes good on a threat he made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Good

**Author's Note:**

> I am _so_ sorry for how long this monster is. I hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> There's a reference to molestation/dark age play in this fic.

Dan Avidan was rudely awakened from his nap by Arin's finger digging into his side. Dan sat up, his hair in disarray, and he looked up at Arin, rubbing his eyes. "Is it time to go yet?" 

"In, like, half an hour," Arin said. He was more dressed than he had been when Dan had fallen asleep - he'd obviously washed his hair, and was wearing actual clothing, instead of his ratty pajamas. "But you gotta get ready."

"Waddaya mean, get ready?" Dan stretched extravagantly, and for a moment he looked like some kind of deep sea creature, all bony long limbs and tendrils. Well, hair, not tendrils. But the resemblance was certainly there. "I just need, like, a hairbrush, maybe some coffee." 

Arin waggled his eyebrows, looking ridiculously endearing. "Daddy made you a promise, remember?" His voice had gotten deeper, like it always did when he crept into that particular headspace. 

Dan blushed, but tried to hide it behind another yawn. "You made that weeks ago," he mumbled, resting his hands on his thighs. "I thought you'd forgotten about it."

"Nope," said a cheerful voice at the door. "He remembered! He just made a bit of a mistake." Suzy sauntered in, her hair a mess and her eyes still sleepy.

Dan blushed harder, biting his lip. He knew, in an academic sort of way, that Suzy knew about all of this. Including the weirder shit. But it was one thing to exchange a bit of a knowing look in the office, and another to have her out here, acknowledging stuff. But... well, she was part of Arin's life, and she was part of Dan's life. 

"He made a mistake, huh?" Dan tried to regain some of his dignity back, although he knew he was just delaying the inevitable. "What kind of mistake are we talking about here? Thinking _I'm_ not the, uh... the more, um, dominant role?" He prodded Arin in the ankle with his foot. 

"Keep lying to yourself," Arin said. "But get up already." He took a step back, allowing Dan to actually stand up. "Or I'll, uh... I'll do it right here. On the couch."

"Do what?" Dan bit his lip, but he stood up, his knees feeling a bit weak at what they were talking about. Fucking Arin, passing on this weirdass kink. "Ride my big fat dick first thing in the morning?"

"I'd like to see that," Suzy called from the kitchen, and Dan snickered. 

"See? Suzy's on my side. She knows that you're not, uh... you're not Daddy material." Dan leaned down and kissed Arin on the mouth. He tasted like toothpaste, and his hands were familiarly comfortable on Dan's hips. 

"I never said that," Suzy called back. "You're totally a Little, Dan." 

"What?" Dan broke the kiss. "You're just saying that because you're on his side!" 

Arin was snickering into Dan's side, his hands still on Dan's hips. His damp hair was leaving a bit of a wet patch on Dan's shirt. 

"I'm not on anybody's side," said Suzy, walking back in. She kissed Arin on the cheek, then Dan. It was... nice. It was strange, but it was odd. Holding her husband like his, mouth still tasting like his toothpaste, and Suzy was just... okay with it. More than okay with it. "I'm on my side."

"But that is a side," Arin pointed out, his mouth muffled by Dan's shoulder. He reached out absently, patting Suzy on the chest, right under her chin.

"Not in this argument." Suzy took his hand and kissed it, then winked at Dan. "So, uh... you about to get on the train to diaper town?"

"You didn't," Dan groaned, letting go of Arin and covering his face with both hands. "You did _not_ tell her that whole thing." If he was going to be getting it from two sides, he might just die. Although judging by the boner in his pants, it wouldn't just be from embarrassment.

It was fucking Arin's fault. He'd made all of the weird... infantilism shit hot, and then it was coming out of the mouth of a beautiful woman, and Dan didn't know if he'd be able to handle it without, like, exploding. He groaned mournfully and ran his hands through his hair. 

"He did!" Suzy's voice was still disgustingly cheery. She was having too much fucking fun with this.

"So what was the mistake you made?" Dan made a vague attempt to hide his hard on, pulling his shirt down discreetly. Although Arin would probably be staring at his junk soon enough. Still. A guy had to hold on to some form of dignity. 

“You're stalling,” Arin said, and he grabbed Dan by the arm, pulling him towards the bedroom 

“Or maybe you don't want me to know how you fucked up,” said Danny. He blushed when he saw the bed – there was a towel spread out on the bed, and a bulky plastic something beside it. 

“He forgot that you guys are different sizes,” Suzy called out from the living room, and Dan looked at Arin, raising an eyebrow.

“What's that supposed to mean?” He was fiddling with this hands and the hem of his shirt, trying not to think about wearing the thing on the bed. Sure, he'd worn the pull up, and he'd put Arin in a diaper, but it seemed a lot different to be wearing one himself. Let alone wearing one to work. 

“It means that the fucking princess diapers won't fit you,” Arin grumbled, batting Dan's hands out of the way. He undid Dan's belt and unbuttoned his pants in record time, yanking them down around Dan's thin thighs. It hurt when he yanked them over Dan's erection, and he smirked in a rather obnoxious manner when Dan yelped. “The legs are too wide. You'd piss down your leg before you actually got anything in the diaper. So we got you ones with animal print instead.”

“Seriously?” Dan began to snicker, then to laugh, a hearty belly laugh that left him squeaking and gasping, not even caring that he was standing in his boxers with a hard on. 

“It's not that funny,” Arin said irritably, and when Dan could finally get his eyes open, he saw that he was scowling. That just made Dan laugh even harder, doubling over and gasping like he'd just run up three flights of stairs. 

“Dude... dude.” Dan kept snickering, hard. “You couldn't get my pants up your fucking knee and you think that we'd be able to wear the same... y'know....” He wiped his eye, snickering.

“Diaper? The word you're looking for is diaper.” Arin's hand went to Dan's hair pulling him down to Arin's level. He kissed Dan then, kissed him with his mouth and his teeth and his tongue. His hand went between Dan's legs, squeezing his dick. “You can't think of yourself as a Daddy if you can't even say the word diaper.” Arin shivered a little each time he said the word “diaper,” and Dan would have made fun of him for it, but Arin's hand was around his dick, making the thin fabric of his boxers drag across the sensitive skin of his dick. 

“You're the one who's gotta w-wear the pink ones,” Dan mumbled, lolling his head back on his neck and rocking his hips forward to meet Arin's thrusts. “That's gotta be pretty embarrassing.”

Arin let go of Dan's dick, fingers sliding under Dan's waistband, pulling the boxers down. “Lie on the bed,” he said hoarsely, “on the towel.” 

“Why the towel?” Dan was stalling. He knew he was stalling. He knew Arin knew he was stilling. Didn't mean he'd stop.

“Because I don't want to get powder on the bed. Get on the fucking towel, or so help me....” Arin trailed off, looking at Dan with one eyebrow raised. Maybe he was trying to be mean? Dan decided to humor him, at least somewhat. 

“Alright, alright, Jesus. What's gotten into you today?” Dan sprawled on the bed, he legs dangling off the edge, and he kicked his jeans and boxers off completely, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He covered his eyes with his hand, possibly because he didn't want the light in his face. More possibly because he didn't want anyone to see him like this. It was weird – he'd read people describing what the Little headspace felt like, and, well... he was beginning to think he was able to access it. It wasn't some big, spiritual thing for him. Just... things got a little simpler. He got a little sillier. 

“Well, you haven't gotten into me,” Arin said, and he pinched Dan in the thigh, making Dan yelp. 

“Uh...,” Dan said, his dick twitching and his mind racing at the same time. They'd had this conversation. The “I'm not entirely sure I'm ready for that yet,” conversation. He'd hoped that Arin had understood, but maybe he'd been wrong? 

“Relax,” Arin said, and he patted the spot he'd pinched. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that joke.” He took Dan's dick in hand, his fist working up and down the length of it. “D-Daddy's sorry,” he said, and there was something about hearing it put that way that made Dan's hips jerk forward, much to his distress. 

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan mumbled, still covering his face. “Please....” He didn't know what he was begging for. To cum, to not cum, to have Arin's mouth on him, Arin's mouth on his... he didn't know what it was, but he wanted more of it, and if he didn't get closer to it, he just might explode. 

“Hey, sweetie? You might want to make a move on it.” Suzy's voice came from the doorway, and Dan froze, still blushing. This was... he didn't know what it was. Suzy could see his dick. Suzy could see him lying down preparing for... well, to be diapered. 

“Dan's being stubborn,” said Arin, and there was amusement in his voice. 

“I see,” Suzy said, and Dan could hear the raised eyebrow in her voice. “Do you want any help?” 

“Dan?” Arin's voice went back to normal – less of his Daddy growl, more of his usual self. Even a little nicer than his usual self. “Is that, um, okay? If Suzy participates, I mean.” 

“I guess so,” Dan said, shrugging. “This can't get much more embarrassing, can it?” He was blushing to the roots of his hair. His whole body was on fire, his cock throbbing between his legs like a toothache, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

“I dunno,” said Arin. “I could probably find ways to make it worse.” He grinned with all his teeth, leaning back to kiss Suzy. 

Suzy kissed him back, then climbed onto the bed, pulling Dan's head into her lap. She stroked along Dan's jawline, brushing his hair out of his face. “Hi,” she said, looking at him upside down.

“Um. Hi.” Dan was blushing, and he made to bring his hand back up to cover his face. This was... overwhelming, and not in a bad way, but they were supposed to be in some kind of hurry, right? 

“Nope, you're gonna look at me,” said Suzy, and she was holding his hands in her own, forcing them over his head, pressed against her hips. “Isn't that better?”

“I'm, uh... I....” Dan was drowning in humiliation. Everything was pink and twitchy, overheated and super sensitive. It was amazing and terrifying, and Dan didn't know if he could even think in a straight line, let alone move.

“What color are you?” Arin's voice was soft, his hand on Dan's knee, squeezing it. When he met Dan's eyes, he smiled a bit bashfully. “Sorry. We're, uh... excited. About this.”

“Green,” Dan said, a bit dazedly. “You're excited? Why?” 

“'cause you're so fuckin' cute,” Suzy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pinched his cheek, and Dan snorted. 

“I feel pretty fuckin' ridiculous,” he said, and he did. Even through the haze of arousal and embarrassment, he was aware what he looked like. A very lanky, very hairy, grown ass man lying down, preparing to be diapered, with a huge fuckin' hard on. It was the kind of image used to get grossed out reactions on image boards, not something to be considered cute. 

“It's pretty hot,” Suzy told him, as Arin unfolded the diaper. “You're all pink and horny.” 

“I can't be all pink,” Danny protested, lifting his hips clumsily when Arin prodded him. The thing crinkled under him, like a whole bunch of plastic bags. 

“No,” Arin said, settling the diaper under him. “Some bits of you are pretty red.” His hand was once again around Dan's dick, loose enough that Dan could rock his hips forward, but tight enough that Dan could get off with this, without very much trouble.

“See, even when you're fucking Arin's fist, you're cute,” Suzy said, and she let go of one of Dan's wrists to put her hand under his chin, making him meet her eyes, albeit upside down. He got a good view of her boobs as well, which made his cock twitch harder, his orgasm speeding towards him. “Do you like that? Fucking your Daddy's fist?” It had no right to sound that fucking hot, coming out of Suzy's mouth. The words were so ludicrous, but the whole of it was just... fuck. 

“Fuck, dude, shit.” Arin's hand let go of Dan's dick, and Dan groaned, trying to sit up on his elbows. 

“Why'd you _stop_?” Dan hated how plaintive his voice sounded, but holy fucking god, he had been so close. His dick was pulsing, almost painfully. “I was about to cum, dude. Not fair.” He reached a had down between his legs, but Suzy grabbed it, grinning evilly. 

“We're gonna be late,” Arin said, and he was moving faster now. When he dumped what felt like half the container of baby powder on Dan's junk, Dan groaned. That shit was cold. 

“That's not my fault,” Dan mumbled, squirming. The powder felt weird – cold and, well... powdery. It was puddling up under his ass, oddly ticklish and alien. It was strange to think that this was his first time being diapered since he was a small child. Completely different circumstances, too. His feelings were... something in his chest, something he didn't know how to examine right now. Something complicated. 

“You're taping them wrong,” said Suzy, and Dan blinked out of his wool gathering. When had Suzy's fingers gotten into his mouth? When had he begun sucking on them? He blinked, his whole head feeling hazy. 

“Do you want me to tape them?” Dan's voice was garbled around Suzy's fingers, and it took a lot of self control not to just lie there and take it, letting the humiliation fill him up like an empty glass. But they had work to go to work, or else there would be snickering. A lot of snickering. Ross was already starting to tease Danny about how marked up Arin's neck had gotten, and they'd been caught smooching once or twice. 

“You can't tape someone else in,” Arin said, fiddling with the front of the diaper and taping it up. “Besides, I'm doing fine.” He patted Dan between the legs, the diaper crinkling. 

“There's a huge gap at his stomach,” Suzy said, disentangling herself from Dan. “Lemme do it.” 

Danny looked over the curve of his stomach, letting himself just sit there and feel it all. The way the inside of the diaper was soft against his junk. This was about to be weird. He could tell. He couldn't entirely bring himself to care. 

“You've got his dick pointed up,” Suzy said, and the diaper was being untaped again, much to Dan's surprise. The cold air on his junk again made him shiver, holding on tightly to his shirt. “Remember what happened last time?” It was her hand that wrapped around Dan's dick this time, positioning it down. 

Dan made a surprised noise – Suzy's hands were smaller than Dan's, colder, softer. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the feel of a woman's hands on his dick, but it was a bit surprising when that woman was his best friend/lover/who the fuck knew what's wife. 

“Fuck, Dan, sorry,” Suzy said. “I should've asked first.” She blushed, her hands behind her back. “I'm, uh....” She bit her lip, and Dan noticed belatedly that she was clearly aroused as well, her nipples hard through the old t-shirt and her eyes dark. Huh. That was unexpected. Not something he would complain about, but certainly unexpected.

“It's okay,” Dan said, still blushing. It was kinda hard to be too... well anything, in the slightly precarious position he was in. Maybe not precarious. Awkward. 

“Suze, can you go get the duct tape?” Arin was looking down at Dan, his face slightly concerned. When she left the room, he met Arin's eyes. “Are you okay, dude? Not too much?” He looked sheepish. “I, uh, kinda just realized this is a lot to spring on someone.”

Dan shrugged. “I'm okay,” he said. “It's... uh, I will kill you in your sleep if you repeat this, but this is kinda fun.” He blushed, and his dick was still hard enough that it shifted under the diaper, pushing against the front. The soft interior was warm and plush, which was not a thing Dan had expected. It was certainly different from the pull up. Dan couldn't close his legs, and the puffy softness of the diaper enveloped him. He couldn't forget that he was wearing a diaper, couldn't just write it off as wearing a pair of especially thick boxers.

“Here it is,” Suzy said, and she was holding a roll of rainbow duct tape, smiling in a way that made Dan nervous in a way he wasn't entirely sure how to classify. “Let's get the baby all ready.” She was blushing a bit herself, and Dan squirmed in place, wishing he could close his legs, wishing he could grab his dick and just jerk off. Wished he could lie here forever, and wished that he'd disappear.

The duct tape was applied, and when Dan stood up, the diaper didn't fall down to his knees. The thing was ridiculously thick, though. He couldn't close his legs, and he rustled whenever he walked. The way Arin was looking at him was... interesting. That predatory protective look again, like he wanted to tuck Dan in, them molest him under the covers.

“Well, I thought you'd be a bit more subtle about it,” Dan said, for lack of anything else to say. He wasn't entirely sure if that was what he meant to say, but he was nervous enough that his hands were shaking, and he was aroused enough that having his dick pointed down was actually kinda uncomfortable. 

“What? That doesn't make sense.” Arin handed Dan his pants. “You can be a big boy for Daddy and get dressed yourself, right?” His voice was teasing, but when Dan glanced down, he saw that Arin was sporting a pretty noticeable boner. 

“Arin, we're about to go into work,” Dan said, pulling his pants up over his legs and shimmying them up his thin thighs. “I don't think ya wanna be in that headspace while dealing with Ross.” He managed – barely – to pull his jeans over the bulk of the diaper in the back, although it compressed the thing against his ass. But then he ran into a problem. His pants wouldn't close. No matter how much he sucked in his gut and pulled, his jeans stayed resolutely open. 

“I dunno, maybe a spanking or some shit like that would make him less obnoxious,” said Arin, pulling a pair of socks onto his own feet. He was watching as Danny struggled to button his pants closed, and he was greatly amused. “You need a little help there, buddy?”

“If you do that, I wanna watch,” said Suzy, sitting back on the bed and yawning. She was obviously still very sleepy. “You need help there, sweetie?” Her voice was almost simperingly sweet as she addressed Dan, and he wanted to kiss her on the mouth, and he wanted to fuck her so badly that it almost hurt. That was novel.

“Fuck off, Arin,” Dan said conversationally, surveying the problem. The diaper was big and puffy, the outline very visible. It rustled and crinkled whenever he moved. “I'm gonna get you for this.” He sighed, then went to the closet, digging around for a specific sweatshirt.

“What are you doing?” Arin sounded faintly annoyed, over the clacking of hangers. 

“If you can show your wife my junk and make me go to work looking like a fool, I can borrow your clothes,” Dan said, pulling out a particularly huge sweater and pulling it over his head. It was too big on Arin, and it hung off of Danny like a shroud on a scarecrow. 

“Hey, I saw your junk of my own volition,” Suzy called from the bed. “Arin wasn't part of that.” She was wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, curling into a ball. 

“Well, he wouldn't have seen my junk if he hadn't been looking in the first place,” said Dan, adjusting the sweater. It hung nearly down to his knees. He looked ridiculous, but at least he didn't look like he was wearing disposable underwear. The sweater was a huge green thing, made out of some thick fabric that was very soft, but very warm. Dan was probably going to melt.

“Maybe I had plans of my own to see your junk,” Suzy said, as Arin stood up and grabbed Dan by the hand. 

“We can discuss this later,” Arin said in a harried voice, grabbing Dan by the arm and dragging him out of the room. Dan nearly tripped, his stegosaurus socks slippery on the floor. “We're gonna be late and Ross is gonna be leering at both of us for days.”

“Not my fault,” Dan muttered, wriggling into his shoes and all but running out the door.

The ride to the office was uneventful, getting to the office was uneventful, the whole mess of it was uneventful. Dan was actually starting to relax, sitting on the grump couch and leaning back with a sigh. Then Arin was snickering from the doorway. He handed Dan a huge bottle of water and plopped onto the couch next to him, adjusting his microphone.

“What's so funny?” He wrestled out of the sweater – he could feel the heat building through his whole body, stuffy  & uncomfortable. He shifted in place, adjusting his own microphone. The diaper was thick enough that he couldn't sit like he usually did, and had to gape his legs wide open, the thick padding spreading his thighs.

“When you sit down, there's a fuckin' poof of powder,” said Arin. “I guess Daddy put too much on,” he added, in a quieter voice. He was fiddling with the various things that were needed for them to get started as he said it, and Dan snorted. 

“I'd be careful with that talk, so close to the mic,” said Dan, trying to keep his voice light. He was starting to overhea already, and he took the water gratefully, slugging it down. and then he realized his first mistake of the day. At least, of the Grump day. He had had to pee when he woke up, in a faint kind of way. Then he'd had a hard on, and then he was being hustled out the door. With the water added, he was going to have to pee pretty soon, and fucked if he was going to pee on the Grump couch. 

“It's not on,” Arin said. “and I'm gonna make you a deal.” He was making a face like a cat about to pounce, and it made something in Dan's gut twist. His balls were starting to hurt – he was getting desperate to cum, desperate to piss, desperate... in general. His bladder was pressing against his belly, and his cock was sore and throbbing. He skin was too hot, oversensitive. 

“Do I have a say in this deal?” Dan pulled the sweater into his lap, wishing desperately he could take his shirt off. But the diaper was way too high up on him, and besides, that would be weird. At least, it'd be weird to his fellow grumps. His head was kind of fuzzy, and it was getting harder to make good arguments. Maybe he was going into headspace, or maybe it was just hot and he had a bit of a nap hangover. He yawned, leaning into the couch. It was awfully tempting to just nap, make vague noises while Arin played Ocarina. 

“If you really want to,” Arin said, and his voice was serious. “But, uh, if it's all green, then I'd like to get to do it?” 

“Let me hear it, then I'll tell you what color it is,” Dan said, trying to sound chill. His leg was jiggling, and he leaned on it, trying to get it to stay still. He didn't want Arin to know just how uncomfortable he was just yet. There was something almost... exhilarating about holding it like this, feeling the pressure build and build. 

“If you can go the entire grump session dry, you can Top tonight. I'll... if you want to fuck my face, or make out with Suzy and me, or just sit around watching movies, then we'll do that. We can eat what you want for dinner, we can do whatever.” Arin was blushing, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear, then spread his hands out in an “I surrender” type of position. “I mean, uh, if that's appealing. If you want to Bottom or whatever, that's cool too. But, uh....” Arin bit his lip, avoiding Dan's eyes.

Dan grinned, leaning forward, despite the discomfort that it caused. “So you're basically guaranteeing that you're gonna be Bottoming is what I'm hearing,” he said, trying to keep his voice full of bravado. “I'm totally down with that.”

Arin snorted. “You don't know that, y'know,” he pointed out. “How do I know you're not just gonna, like, piss yourself so hard that you leak all over the couch?” He raised his eyebrows. “and we'll just have to row away on a boat 'cause of all the fuckin' pee you're holding in.” 

Dan's brow wrinkled. That didn't entirely make sense. When he glanced down, he saw Arin's hard on, and that cleared some stuff up. Arin was horny. Horny Arin sometimes got incoherent. It was weird, knowing that. It was kinda nice, and kinda weird. But was it any weirder than sitting there in a fucking diaper was the question. It was a bit alarming how normal this was all becoming. 

“If I leak, it'll be your fault, since you put me in the damn thing,” Dan said, trying to sound confident. Fuck, cleaning the couch after that was going to be a nightmare. He'd never hear the end of it. From anyone. “But it's not gonna be a problem in the first place, because it's not gonna happen.” 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Arin said, and he was smirking again, as he got the game cued up. “But yeah. Um. If you, uh... if you're wet by the time we finish this, _I_ , and possibly Suzy, get to do whatever we want to you.” Arin caught Dan's nervous expression. “Within reason,” he added quickly. “I mean, like, if you need to red or whatnot, that's fine.” 

“I'm not gonna need to red,” Dan said, “because it's not gonna happen.” He leaned back, getting comfy in the couch. “So I hope your face is prepared for the fucking it's gonna get, because when we get back to yours, that mouth is _mine._.” It felt weird, saying that. He knew he was gonna blow. Probably. Maybe. He could hope he wouldn't?

Arin laughed, managing to sound both embarrassed and smug. “and on that note... welcome to Game Grumps!” He turned the mic on, and the episode began. “Although I hope you shower before you make good on that promise.” 

Dan made a gasping noise, and then made himself start laughing, although that wasn't the most comfortable thing to do, as hard as he had to pee. “I do not have to shower just to cook you dinner,” Danny said, grabbing a subject out of thin air. “If anything, you'd have to shower to eat my dinner, because it's just that awesome.” 

“I didn't think you even could cook,” Arin said, his voice taking on the easy Game Grumps cadence. “I don't think I'd need to take a shower in order to eat a fuckin' Hot Pocket.” He was playing the game in earnest now, his attention on the screen. 

“Oh ye of little faith,” said Dan, attempting to sound sage. His whole body was tense, beginning to shiver. “Fuck it's hot in here.” He was panting,  & he leaned back, covering his face with one hand and pressing into the skin. It was a nice distraction from how bad he had to pee. It did make the diaper rustle, though. Hopefully nobody would notice that. 

“Drink some water,” said Arin, smiling like trouble. “You'll feel better.” 

“That's what you say about everything,” Danny grumbled, but he did take a slug of the water, if just for the sound of the thing. “So, uh... yeah. Why did Zelda disguise herself as that dude in the first place?”

“It's kind of convoluted,” said Arin, but he began explaining it anyway, and Dan only had to make the occasional “Oh, really?” noise to participate. He licked his lips, which were dry, and wished he could drink some more water. That couldn't hurt too much, could it?

They went on like this for almost two hours, Dan slowly praying for death, Arin forcing more water down his throat. They finished Ocarina, finally, and Dan groaned, stretching like a cat, but careful of his belly. He was practically sloshing at this point, and moving was... immensely uncomfortable. 

“Next time on Game Grumps,” Arin said, finally, and turned off the recording equipment. He took a quick glance out the window, and then he grinned, reaching over and grabbing Dan between the legs. 

“The fuck, Arin!” Dan actually squawked like an angry chicken, jerking forward. “What was that for?!”

“I'm making sure that you're still dry,” Arin said, his voice sugar-sweet and deep. “Since we've got a bet going on, I can't really trust you to self report, after all.” He squeezed again, and thank god Dan was still dry, although there were a few drops dripping out of him. Or maybe that was pre-cum. Dan couldn't tell. Dan didn't care. 

“Are you sure you're not just finding an excuse to grab my junk when I'm not expecting it?” Dan tried to keep his voice light and easy, tried not to convey the way he was starting to shake, the tension filling his whole body. 

“Well, that too,” Arin said cheerfully, completely shameless. “But I needed to give you a diaper check as well, didn't I? Can't trust a little guy like you to know when you're wet or not.” He was grinning wider at how red Dan was turning, and Dan could feel how dark he was getting, how horny he was. He was going to explode into a million pieces, he was going to cum until his brains squirted out of his dick, he was going to... he was going to... he didn't know.

Dan smiled at Arin weakly and gave him a vague thumbs up. “Just, uh, prepare your mouth, dude. I'm expecting an extra special blowjob.” He swallowed, leaning back into the couch again, the sweater wrapped tightly around his middle. He pointedly ignored Arin's eyebrow. 

Then they were on the next game, some throw away thing, and Arin had gotten on a tangent that Dan wasn't entirely sure he liked. Well, no, he liked it well enough. But it was a bit too on the nose. As it were. But better to think about things on noses, then on the fact that his dick was half-hard, and he was going to explode if he didn't do something soon. 

“I'm just saying... like, where do fetishes come from? Do you think people just pop outta the womb wanting feet or diapers or... I dunno, paint?” Arin indicated the screen vaguely, where a pretty anime-esque lady was getting covered in brightly colored goop. “I mean, some kid is gonna be playing this when they're like ten, and then in three years they won't be able to cum without, like, Ghostbusters or some shit.”

Dan began to chuckle in spite of himself, resisting the urge to grab between his legs and squirm. His bladder was getting dangerously painful, and it was almost like the build up to an orgasm, but... tighter. More uncomfortable. But this was the end of the day. He might actually be able to get away with it. He couldn't believe that Arin had the nerve to include diapers into that mix, though. That was... that was certainly gutsy. He'd make Arin pay for it later. 

“I, uh, ages ago, I read a whole thing about how a lot of college aged lesbians got their foot fetishes from the Little Mermaid.” Dan tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, digging his fingers into his palm. He was going to die. Of not peeing. If that was a thing you cold die of. 

“Really? How do you even run a survey like that? Like, do you put up a thing in the dorms, foot fetishists wanted, please apply within?” Arin was beginning to cackle, navigating his painted up character around the maze, where she got gunged up again with another bucket. 

“Maybe they just had, like, a sexual psychology room where you had to check a little box.” Dan was beginning to chuckle harder, because would all of these boxes get checked for him? How would he even explain all this? He was beginning to laugh in earnest now, and that was no good. He couldn't let go. What if it leaked? What if everyone could tell? and he wanted to win this. Not have Arin win it. 

Well, okay, if Arin won, it'd probably be pretty awesome, but still. He wanted to be the one to win. For once in his fucking life. Well, no, okay, he won all the time. But not to Arin. Arin was bewitchingly good at, like, everything.

“Apparently there's a huge fetish for, like, paint or dirt or shit like that being dumped on someone. Usually ladies,” said Arin. “Can you imagine needing to watch, like, Double Dare in order to get it up?” 

“Dude... that's fuckin' creepy, man. They had kids on that show. I don't want to think about that.” Dan wrinkled his nose. “Next time on Game Grumps, Arin denies all charges!” He bit his lip – his dick was beginning to drip, ever so slightly. Not enough to be noticeable, but enough that he had to distract himself quickly. “So, uh, see ya next time, folks!” He was the one who leaned forward, switching the recording equipment off. It was almost painful, how badly he needed to go. 

“Why the hurry?” Arin turned off the TV, then the console. He began to leisurely fill out his time sheet, and Dan almost moaned. The pressure was like a storm building, and he was getting increasingly desperate. 

“I'm looking forward to getting home, having my dick sucked,” Danny said lightly, or at least he tried to say it lightly. His voice was quavering, and his whole body felt like it was going to fly into a billion pieces. Who knew that having to pee could make you this uncomfortable. He'd have to remember that for the future, to torture Arin with. 

“You mean having your face fucked,” Arin said, and he was smirking as he stood up, putting his fists into his lower back and arching it. There were a few clicks, and now Dan's face was level with Arin's belly. “You're gonna pee as soon as you walk three steps.” 

“Well, lucky for both of us, it's only two steps out of this room,” Dan said, trying to sound smug. He pressed his face into Arin's stomach, breathing heavily, trying to hold it all in. Trying to concentrate on anything else. “Anyway, didn't you say until the end of the grump session?” His hands went to the back of Arin's legs, squeezing his thighs desperately. 

“The session ain't over 'til we're out of the room,” Arin said, and he reached down to stroke along Dan's sensitive armpit, which was now exposed.

“Nope!” Dan howled, jerking upright. “That's cheating!” He made a dash for the door, and he even got a step, but then he just... stopped, because he was letting go. 

Dan was more than letting go – he was pissing. Full on, painful pissing, the kind of piss that comes from holding it for too long – the kind that's almost as good as an orgasm, and Dan didn't realize he was moaning until the noise was coming out of his mouth, a long, drawn out groan. He was doubled over, he realized belatedly, and the diaper was swelling between his legs. He shuddered, looking over his shoulder at Arin's face, and he blushed, vaguely aware that he still kinda had more in him, but his erection was making it difficult to let any more out. The diaper trapped it, forcing the wet material closer to him, the heat of it enough to make Dan moan a little. His dick and balls were surrounded by squishy heat, and every time he shifted position, it rubbed him in new ways. 

Arin was staring at him wide eyed, licking his lips. “Fuck,” he whispered. “I....” He glanced out the window, and Dan followed his glance. He could see Barry editing on his computer, and Brian typing something up. Ross was sprawled out on a bean bag, napping. “If... if I could, I'd just... fuck.” Arin took two long steps, and he was face to face with Dan, grabbing him by the shoulders. “I... fuck, dude, we're going.” 

“Can I go, uh....” Danny vaguely indicated his lower half. “Can I go take this off?” He wrapped the sweater around his middle, tying it like a sixth grader on a field trip. Still, it was better that than people noticing the huge puffy thing between his legs. 

“No,” said Arin, and oh shit, that was definitely his Daddy voice. It was low and it was complicated, and it was making a large part of Dan's brain feel small and helpless. 

Dan was weirdly grateful for the sweater covering everything – at least Arin couldn't see the size of the bulge between his legs, the way his cock was swelling up thicker. He still had to piss – there had been a whole lot of water, and it had been a long nap before that. He didn't think the diaper could hold much more – it felt pretty close to bursting already. He looked into Arin's eyes, and he bit his lip, his cheeks getting hotter. 

“This is so fucking hot,” Arin mumbled, and he pressed his forehead against Danny's, then pulled away, flinging the door open and striding out of it. “Bye guys, have a good evening, see ya later, we gotta thing to do,” he said, almost in one sentence, as he strode across the office. 

Nobody really noticed, too involved in what they were doing. Danny was absurdly grateful, slinking after Arin. It was hard for him to slink – he was all long limbs and elbows, which seemed to wave a big flashing neon sign that said “Look at me!” but thankfully, the whole of the office was used to it by that point. 

The trip to the car was quick, albeit nerve wracking. The diaper was full enough that Dan was afraid it would leak if he moved too fast, or if he closed his legs in any way. There were visions of sponges in his head as he carefully sat down in the passenger seat of Arin's car, buckling himself in securely. 

Arin leaned over and kissed him desperately, his mouth hot and wet, his fingers knotted into Danny's hair. It felt like he was trying to kiss Danny, more like he was trying to eat him alive. It was... it was exhilarating and terrifying, one of the sexiest things that Danny had ever seen. He hadn't ever seen Arin this desperate, this... dominant, because this was definitely dominance. Arin was the one who was in charge of this kiss, keeping Dan's head lower than his, invading Dan's mouth with his tongue. He was almost sobbing, biting at Dan's lips and muttering bits and pieces of something. 

“Fuck, Arin,” Dan moaned, clutching at Arin's shoulders. He felt small. Small and desperate and small, like something that someone would want to take advantage of. It didn't entirely make sense to him – how he could feel this horny, this embarrassed. How it could gnaw at his gut like a worm, curling up through his vertebrae like some kind of snake on a tree. He kissed Arin back desperately, his breath coming in desperate gasps. 

“We... I... fuck.” Arin sat back, taking a deep breath and pushing his hair out of his face. “I'm, shit. Sorry dude. I've never... I didn't think it would be that hot.” He swallowed thickly. “I want to fuck your face. I really want to fuck your face, please, can I fuck your face?” He was panting open mouthed as he started the car, and Dan just... stared, because he'd never seen Arin this desperate. It was flattering and strange to think that he was the one who had gotten Arin into this state. 

“I can try it,” Danny allowed. “I, uh... I didn't know that the diaper stuff got you so worked up.” Dan hadn't realized how worked up he himself got over it – he felt... something. Something desperate and hungry, something that wanted nothing more than to crawl at Arin's feet and beg. 

“Neither did I,” said Arin, making a turn. “So, uh, surprise. I guess we're all discovering new kinks, huh?” He was shaking a bit, and Dan frowned. 

“Are you okay, dude? I mean, like... if you need to take a break or somethin'?” Dan put a hand on Arin's knee, and Arin actually _moaned_. Wow. It was heady, knowing he could make Arin feel this sensitive, this desperate. 

“I need to get you back, and I need... I need to....” Arin swallowed, stopping at a stoplight and closing his eyes. “I need... I don't know. But I want you. So badly.” He looked at Dan sidelong, grinning sardonically. “This is, like, over a month of jerk off fantasies suddenly coming to life. I mean, fuck, Dan, your _face_.” Arin blushed, no doubt embarrassed by the frankness of the emotions coming out of his voice. “No homo or anything, though.” He snickered at his own joke.

“Waddaya mean, no homo?” Dan shifted in his seat, biting his lip as his bladder made its presence known again. He was falling for the bait, but it was a distraction, and it did break some of the ridiculously intense tension that was filling the small car up. Pity it wouldn't cover up the smell of piss. Dan was probably gonna have to wash his pants. Again.

“Well, Suzy's probably there, so even if it's just us fucking, she'll be in the next room.” Arin was giggling a bit. “Fuck, even if she leaves the house she'll know. So it's not homo.” The light turned green, and he started driving again.

Dan rolled his eyes. “That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard,” he said, and tried to imagine looking Suzy in the eye, when he was as... gross as he currently was. “and, uh... dude, we're not going to, like, fuck. I mean, uh....” He swallowed. Why was he so damn scared of that? He'd have to figure it out some time. “If you want me to do you in the butt, I'd wanna, y'know, take a shower and stuff like that, it'd probably kill the mood or something.” 

“Dude, I am _fucking_ your _face_.” Arin made another turn, his voice catching a bit as he spoke. “and I told you, we don't have to do that until you're ready for it. I'll let you initiate, okay? You can stop worrying so much.” He reached one hand out, patting Danny on the knee, then moving up his thigh, pressing the wet diaper into Danny's dick. “Wow,” he said, switching tacks. “You, uh... you really had to go.” 

“Much as I appreciate getting a handy, can we wait until we're back at the house, please?” Danny shifted in his seat. The wet diaper was beginning to get cold, and it wasn't the most comfortable thing up close to his junk. 

Arin snickered, and Dan tried to stay still, tried not to squirm. He had a choice between cumming and pissing, and he had a feeling that Arin wasn't going to let him choose the first one. If Arin could tell that he had to go in the first place. Maybe he'd be lucky, and get away with it. Now that he'd been sitting in it (ew), the piss had at least been mostly absorbed into the diaper. 

“You doing okay there, buddy?” Arin's voice was jovial, and there was a horny edge under it. That was fucking weird. How did he even switch between the two different ways of speaking. Thinking? Was Dan over thinking this? Possibly. It was better to be over thinking than to pee some more and possibly get pee on the car seat. 

“Fine,” said Dan, and wow, his voice had gotten... lighter. Softer. He was aware, in a distant sort of way, that his head was going... somewhere. Maybe Little space. Maybe something else. It was hard not to wriggle and squirm in his seat, hard not to whimper, hard not to clutch between his legs. He satisfied himself with grabbing hold on his own thighs, squeezing them tightly. 

“You sure?” Arin pulled into his own driveway, killing the engine. He was quick to unbuckle his own seat belt, open his door, then Dan's. “You coming?” 

“Hopefully,” Dan said, trying to keep his voice joking. He willed himself to stand up, taking a step out of the car. It wasn't too bad – he hadn't let go yet, he was okay. He was going to be okay, and he'd just... dash to the bathroom when they got into the house. “I mean, next time we do this kinda thing, I'm gonna be mean to you.” He licked his lips, and took another step. That's when his bladder let go again, and he sobbed, standing in front of Arin's front door as his bladder emptied itself into the overflowing diaper.

“Uh oh,” Arin murmured, coming up behind him and pressing closer, his chin on Dan's shoulder. “Did someone have an accident?” His voice was teasing, Daddy, and silly at the same time. It grated on Dan's nerves. 

“Arin...,” Dan grumbled, stepping aside to give Arin space to unlock the door. “Quit it.” The voice was irritating, and it was making him horny, and Dan was going to have to actually sit down and have a metaphorical talk with his libido, because it didn't seem to know what it wanted, so it just said “yes” to everything. Or something. Did that even make sense? 

“Someone's a cranky baby,” Arin said, pinching Dan's cheek. His eyes darted down, and then he was grinning, the kind of shit eating grin that usually resulted in trouble. 

Dan looked down as well, and he groaned. There was a dark stain in his jeans, running down his leg. The fucking thing had leaked after all, and... fuck. At least the diaper was warm again – a bit less horrible to have surrounding his junk. “Arin,” he said warningly. He wasn't sure what he was warning against. 

“I don't think you should call me that,” Arin said, opening the front door. “I think that you should call me Daddy.” He grabbed Danny by the arm, tugging him into the front door, then slamming it behind him, shoving Danny against the door and kissing him. “Fuck, Danny,” Arin mumbled against Dan's lips, pulling on Dan's hair to get him closer. “Look at the mess you made, maybe next time I'll... I'll put you in t-two, fuck....” He was rutting against Dan's leg, his fingers pressing into the wet spot. “Daddy's little baby, made such a mess.” 

Danny moaned, holding on to Arin's back. He had left the sweater in the car, he realized in a half-hazard sort of way, and Arin was kissing him like he'd kissed Dan before, the kind of kissing that felt a little bit like being eaten alive. He let himself be kissed and tried to kiss back, trying to keep from drowning in the taste of Arin's breath and the feel of Arin's bulk against his own body. 

“Fuck, Arin, p-please, if you're gonna... fuck, if you're gonna fuck my face, do it.” Dan swallowed thickly, pressing his forehead into Arin's. “But quit t-talking like that.” 

“Like what?” Arin's hand move from the wet spot to Dan's ass, which he squeezed. Then he pulled away, laughing. “Oh my god, dude, you peed through your pants.”

“What?” Danny stepped away from the door, trying to look over his shoulder at his own flat butt. He noticed, finally, that the backs of his legs were itchy and clammy, and when he bent his leg to have a glance, he saw that there was a thick dark patch, going straight down. “Holy fuck, I didn't think I could pee that much.” 

“I'm gonna make you straight up piss your pants,” Arin said, sounding impressed. “Like, without a diaper, without anything.”

“Arin!” Dan blushed, looking down at his feet. His pants were still unbuttoned, and the diaper was swollen and huge against him. “Dude!”

“What?” Arin was walking around Dan, admiring the stains. “Fuck dude, how much can your bladder actually hold?” He grabbed between Dan's legs and squeezed. More liquid dribbled out, soaking through the denim. 

“Well, when I'm not allowed to go to the bathroom and then you try to irrigate my insides,” Dan mumbled, defensive and horny. The dampness was beginning to get uncomfortable again, making his thighs sting. 

“I did _not_ try to irrigate your insides,” Arin said, in a tone that brooked no argument. “When I do that, you're gonna know.” He pushed Dan further into the kitchen, then forced him onto his knees with a hand on Dan's shoulders. 

“Are you talking about enemas? Because enemas are a no.” Dan didn't think he was that kinky. Maybe it was a theoretical possibility, but so was a world where it rained pig's feet on alternate Sundays. 

“No, I was talking about this big dick, yo,” said Arin, and Dan rolled his eyes, settling down on the tile of the floor. “Wow. Look at you.” He cupped Dan's cheek, and there was genuine emotion in his face. 

“What do you mean, look at me?” Dan wasn't sure how to feel. He blushed, leaning back on his ass, but that just made the diaper leak more, absorbing into the denim of his jeans, and, increasingly, puddle onto the ground as the fabric grew over saturated. He pressed his face against Arin's thigh, inhaling the scent of him, his hands sliding along the backs of Arin's knees. 

“Even sitting in a puddle of your own fucking piss, you're so fucking gorgeous,” Arin said, and then he looked away, clearly embarrassed. “But, uh, no homo or anything.” 

Dan smirked, pressing his face into Arin's crotch, the head of Arin's cock against his cheek. “So homo,” he responded. “So, so homo.” He mouthed at it through the denim, leaving a damp spot. 

“Okay, yeah, you're right.” Arin pressed Dan's face closer to his dick, grinding into Dan's cheek. “All the fucking homo, because you're gonna be a good baby and suck Daddy's dick, right?” He forced Dan's head back, staring him in the eyes in the dimly lit kitchen. His eyes were bright and his voice was rough. 

“O-okay,” Dan murmured. There wasn't any snark or bite or... anything in him, just wanting. A terrifying wanting, for something he didn't entirely know how to classify, only that it was going to eat him alive. 

“Right,” said Arin, unfastening his pants as quickly as he could. In what seemed like no time at all, Arin's dick was in front of Dan's face, already familiar, already a thing that he longed for, in a small, shameful part of his mind. “You're gonna suck Daddy's dick like a good little slut, aren't you?”

Dan looked up at Arin, raising an eyebrow. That was a new one, and he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. Or at least, how he felt about it coming out of Arin's mouth.

“Shit, sorry.” Arin took a step back, his expression concerned. “Was that too far? Sorry, I should've thought before I opened my big mouth.”

“Hasn't that been, like, the reprieve of your lifetime?” Dan wrapped his hand loosely around Arin's cock, squeezing it gently. It was already thick and wet, dripping pre-cum. “and it's okay. The slut stuff, I think.”

“I think you mean reprise,” Arin said, sliding his thumb into Dan's mouth. He smiled at the way Dan sucked on it, stroking at Dan's stubble with his index finger. “and you're the big shot rock star, huh?” He removed his thumb, rubbing his cock against Dan's lips, and Dan whimpered. The head of Arin's cock was damp, velvety, musky. 

Dan took Arin's cock in his mouth, sucking on it like he'd been sucking on Arin's finger, for the joy of having something in his mouth. He flickered his tongue along the edge, remembering how that made Arin squirm, and he smiled, beginning to bob his head. He could take more cock into his mouth now, almost half of Arin's length before it became uncomfortable. He took his mouth of f of it, smiling up at Arin, licking along the side of it. 

Okay, so he'd read a few blow job how-tos. What's the point of doing anything in life, if you don't do it well? 

“Oh, look at you,” Arin moaned, his hand on top of Dan's head. “You look so fucking hot like that. Daddy's little cock slut.” His other hand went to his cock, and he pressed it against Dan, smearing pre-cum all across Dan's face, getting it in his eyebrows and across his cheeks. “Daddy's little fucking cockslut, so horny and desperate. So pathetic.” 

Dan nodded enthusiastically, staring up into Arin's eyes. What the fuck was even going on? He'd never been one to be into this kinda talk. and yet, here he was, practically begging for dick. Then again, he'd never seen himself wearing diapers again before the nursing home, so maybe things don't always go where you expect them to go. 

“Okay, uh, another pause,” said Arin. He cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. “Do you actually want me to, like, fuck your face?” He rubbed Dan's hair affectionately, shivering when Dan's hot breath ghosted across his dick. “It's... kinda harder than I make it look.”

“I'd be willing to try it,” Dan said, feeling dizzy. Dizzy and horny, confused as hell, but not necessarily in a bad way. The only really bad adjective he'd use for his situation at present was “cold,” and that could be solved once he could get out of the damn diaper. “Can you, uh, go easy on me?” He swallowed – he'd seen Arin do it, had it done to him enough times, so how hard could it be? “Don't try to, like, fuck me into the next dimension or something.”

“I'll do my best not to kill you with my massive dong,” Arin said agreeably. “Just, like, tap my leg if you want me to stop, okay?” His dick was stroking against Dan's lips again, leaving a shiny gloss of pre-cum. “Are you ready?” 

Dan nodded, and opened his mouth. He grunted when Arin tilted his head back, making them make eye contact. He felt Arin's cock at the front of his mouth, and then it was sliding straight into his mouth, past his palate, to brush against the back of his throat. He tried not to cough, tried to relax as Arin pushed all the way in, his belly pressed against Dan's nose. 

“Fuck you feel good,” Arin moaned, and Danny could feel tears dripping out of the sides of his mouth, but he didn't care. As Arin began to thrust, gently, Dan began to suck clumsily. It felt weird, having Arin's balls against his chin – felt weirder, not being able to put his head down. If he remembered correctly, this weird position opened his throat up more. 

Dan Avidan was having his face fucked. Danny Sexbang, parter of who knew how many pairs of thighs, had a dick in his mouth, and he was loving it. Well, maybe not loving it. Loving the idea of it? Dan wasn't sure. His throat was going to be so sore, his mouth was going to hurt, Arin's cock was so thick that Dan's jaw was already beginning to ache, and his nose was a bit sore where Arin's belly kept knocking into it. He was kind of surprised he hadn't gagged yet, although he had come close a few time. He wasn't sure how he was able to do this at all. He wasn't sure of much these days, but he was sure of Arin. He was also sure that it was getting hard to breathe. Shit.

“You doing okay?” Arin pulled his dick out of Dan's mouth, staring down at him with an expression that was equal parts concern and lust. Dan could just imagine what he looked like – hair wild, tears dripping down his face, lips swollen, drool down his chin. 

“Yeah,” Dan croaked. “Just needed a, uh... a breather.” He swallowed, his throat sore. So sore. Fuck, would he even be able to speak the next day? He hoped so. 

There was some secret part of Dan that liked that – that liked the idea of being changed in a way like this, that the whole world could notice. That was scary – in a visceral, deep way, scary in a way he didn't know if he could deal with right now. Now was a time for enjoying himself. Even if he was sitting in a puddle of his own damn piss. 

Arin's cock was thick and heavy on Dan's tongue as it slid back in, and his hands were strong, holding Dan's head in place. His voice was low, almost growling, each word like a stroke of his cock. H was fucking Dan's face with his cock, fucking Dan's mind with his words. 

“L-look at you, sitting in your own pee, fuck, D-Danny, fuck... you feel so good, fuck, I'm gonna cum right down your throat, I'm gonna... fuck, Dan, I'm gonna fuck your pretty mouth, I'm gonna make you so pretty, Dan, you're so pretty, Daddy wants you, Daddy... fuck Danny, fuck, you're such a good little cock slut, you look so fucking hot with my dick in your mouth, fuck, just your lips all stretched around my massive cock, si-sitting there in a wet diaper, just... so... good... fuck... fuck... fuck!” 

Arin's orgasm seemed to be as much of a surprise to Arin as it was for Dan, because he tried to pull out even while it was happening, which wasn't the best of ideas, because Dan ended up gagging, the acrid taste of semen stuck on his tongue, lingered in his nose. Some of it went down his throat, and that was a wholly unpleasant feeling, greasy and unexpected. 

“Arin, if you got it in my hair, I swear to fucking god,” Dan mumbled, looking up at Arin. Which turned out to be a mistake, because there was now cum on his cheek, and Arin was looking sheepish, but still immensely amused. 

Arin pressed the head of his cock against Dan's mouth, getting a little bit of cum on Dan's lips, and Dan kissed it unthinkingly, then made a face. 

“Dude,” Dan mumbled, squinting up at Arin. “That's not funny.” He was aware, suddenly, that he was in a wet diaper, that he looked ridiculous, that his knees hurt and he was so horny that his balls hurt. That his throat was sore and he was croaking like he'd ridden twenty five roller coasters in one go. 

“I'm sorry,” Arin mumbled, collapsing onto the kitchen floor and wrapping his arms around Dan, heedless of the cum that was going to get on his shirt. He pressed Dan's head into his shoulder and kissed the side of his head, right over his ear. “You're fucking amazing,” He mumbled, and Dan was shocked to find that he was shaking. 

“Shit, dude, are you okay?” Dan pulled away, putting his hands on Arin's cheeks and making him look him in the face. 

“Sorry, just, uh... I was afraid I'd, uh....” Arin sighed with his whole body, slumping against Dan. The knees of his pants were gonna need to be washed. “I dunno, man. That was intense.” 

“Aren't I the one who's supposed to be freaking out?” Dan coughed, clearing his throat. He was well and truly wrecked, and he'd have to make up some excuse for work tomorrow. At least he wasn't doing any singing. 

“Like I said, we should trade it off.” Arin sighed, then wrinkled his nose. “Dude. You smell like pee.”

“You don't say,” Dan said dryly. It was about the only dry thing about him. Between his wet pants (which had migrated to his socks at this point), the drool and tears dribbling off of his chin, he was a soggy mess. 

“Let's get you washed up,” Arin said, standing up with a groan. “Shit, you got me too.” He looked ruefully down at his knees, which had wet spots. “Suzy is gonna kill me if I track pee through the house.” 

“I guess it's good we're in here, “Dan said, trying to sound light. He stood up, but the diaper tried to stay down, only held up by the crotch of Dan's jeans, which was soaked enough that it was soaked. “I'm sorry dude, but I gotta just... get out of this thing.” 

“It's cool,” Arin said, and then he glanced at Dan through his eyelashes. “W-why don't you let Daddy take care of you?” 

Danny swallowed, and his dick perked up in its soggy confines. “O-okay,” Danny mumbled. “I can, uh... okay.” He stood still as Arin untaped the diaper, and he smiled at Arin in relief. “Next time,” he said, “I'm gonna get you.” 

“You always say that,” Arin said absently, grabbing a garbage bag from under the sink and shoving the soggy diaper into it. He looked at the pants, then at Dan, then back at the pants. “Do you think they're savable?” 

“I dunno,” Dan said. “Quite honestly, my main concern is the fact that I'm standing in the middle of your fucking kitchen without anything below the waist.” He crossed his arms and tried to look righteously indignant. The fact that he had an erection that was pointing straight forward probably wasn't helping his case. 

“Okay, okay, geez. Take your socks off and go take a shower.” Arin indicated towards the nearest bathroom. “I'll, uh... I'll be there in a sec. I gotta clean all of this mess up.” He snorted. “I should make you clean it up. Builds character or some shit.”

Dan rolled his eyes, padding towards the shower. He didn't even bother grabbing a towel from the linen closet, just stepped into the dark bathroom, climbed into the shower, and turned the water on full blast. The heat of it was blissful, and he sighed, closing his eyes and letting it flow over him. Time flowed similarly, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when another body pressed against his own – a familiar body, with a beard that prickled against Dan's shoulder, and chest hair that poked at his bare back. 

“Hi,” Arin murmured, nuzzling into the side of Dan's neck. “How are you?” He wrapped his arms around Dan's middle, resting his hands on Dan's flat belly. 

“Hopefully I'll smell better by the time I'm done with this,” Dan mumbled, closing his eyes as the heat enveloped him – the heat of Arin's big, solid body and the heat of the shower filling the room with steam. 

“Thanks, dude,” said Arin, and then he snickered. “Can't wait to tell everyone how I wrecked your throat, yo. My massive dong is deadly.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, and then he moaned, lolling his head back on Arin's shoulder, because Arin's big hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. “Y-you're gonna... I'm gonna have _fun_ with you, when I... shit... when it's... fuck... my turn,” Danny mumbled. 

“Shh,” Arin mumbled, kissing along Dan's neck. “Let Daddy take care of it.” 

For once, Dan didn't argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Want to prompt me, or get ficlets, or just talk to me? Check out my Tumblr, which is ALSO TheseusInTheMaze!


End file.
